


Wishes Granted

by Bravemaridin



Series: Fate Drabbles [4]
Category: Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23187355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bravemaridin/pseuds/Bravemaridin
Summary: Archer had suffered many times at the hands of the Grail, but maybe he can have his wishes granted
Series: Fate Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1116309
Kudos: 5





	Wishes Granted

Drabble  
Note: this is a possible end of the 5th Grail war.

Archer opened his eyes with a groan as he woke up in a blank white space. He sits up with a sigh. What is this place? Why aren’t I in my Reality Marble?  
“Greetings Heroic Spirit Emiya.”  
Archer spins to face … a spirit? He frowns as he realizes that IT had taken the form of his sister in life.  
“Whatever you are, taking the form of Illyasviel von Einzbern is NOT endearing you to me. What do you want?” he snaps at the creature.  
“...Emiya, I am the 1st Grail. “  
Looking closely, he sees the differences between the two. Shrugging at the spirit, he sighs.  
“What do you want with me?”  
“To grant your wish.”  
Emiya looks at the 1st Grail in shock. The spirit looks on unphased. He lets out a deep sigh. I doubt that this is anything more than a dream ...or a nightmare. If it is then there’s no risk, and if it isn’t…. Maybe, just maybe….  
“If you really are who you say you are and you really can and will grant my wishes, then … my wish is to be free of Alaya. I want to rest in peace.”  
The spirit smiles. “I know.”  
Then, it seems that the world had fallen out from him.  
The 1st Grail smiles cheekily at him.  
“Good luck, ...Shirou Emiya. They miss you, but you will see them again, I will grant your wishes.” Then she was surrounded by familiar faces.  
“Bye-Bye, Onii-chan!”  
“See you soon … Baka.”  
“I will meet you again soon, Master.”  
“Ja Matane, Senpai.”  
Archer smiled, Maybe the Grail truly did answer my wishes.  
“Ja Matane, Mina.”


End file.
